Guilty Pleasure
by Rainfox88
Summary: PreRE5, WeskerxAda. After four years of running and hiding from Wesker after the Spain Incident, Ada checks into her hotel room in NYC. She questions what her life has become, until the man she turned her back on appears, offering many temptations...


**Guilty Pleasure**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Resident Evil or Capcom. I have said this over and over, but I still have to say it anyway lol. This is just a short, simple WeskerxAda oneshot that I hope many of you will enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>It didn't matter where she traveled. With a fake ID and some fake credit cards, she could go anywhere, so long as she was careful of her international infamous reputation. She lost count as days, months, maybe even years strolled by. She worked for various conspirators, organizations, and terrorists.<p>

It never crossed her mind why she was in the line of work that she was, even as she checked into her fancy suite in a hotel in New York City. The incident in Spain was a lesson she would never forget. All of her confidence was washed away. Her plan to escape Wesker and get her reward from the Organization proved to be trap. Wesker was always one step ahead, no matter what game he was playing. She lost the Las Plagas sample to the Organization, who turned out to be working for Wesker in the first place. And though she made her escape, Ada knew she would forever be hunted down by Wesker until he found her.

Ada sighed, having the hotel employee sit her bags down right at the door. The young man stared at her, transfixed on her beauty. She smiled softly, paying him and letting him leave. She looked down at her black cocktail dress and heels. Not her favorite color, but it was glamorous.

The business party she had invited herself into had no answers for her. The man she was hoping to show up to give her another assignment never arrived. After a few glasses of champagne and no information to gather for some other clients, she decided to retire to her hotel room.

The suite was actually too large for just herself. Ada wondered if maybe she should have bought a smaller room to prevent any unnecessary attention. She twitched a smile, casting the thought aside as well as her handbag on the counter. She went over to the large window that gave her a view of the lit up city. She could faintly make out Central Park a few blocks up, only because of all the lights from buildings, streets lamps, and cars. She could hear sirens in the distance, even some honking.

She leaned on the window, her thoughts taking her back. The last time she stayed in New York City, she was still with Wesker. As she thought about it, she realized that had been a little over fours years ago. It was just before she left with Krauser to go to Spain.

Ada closed her eyes, hating the emotions that seemed to hit her every time she thought about it. She had known Wesker for so many years. Their relationship had been a complicated one due to them mixing business with pleasure. Her work with him was the most secure she ever had, but she wasn't free. Wesker had changed over the years. She no longer felt he was on the path he started out on. And though Ada herself wasn't a saint, Wesker's plans showed her that he needed to be stopped.

She had been in no position to do such a thing. All she wanted was out. Her plan involved the Organization, which promised her freedom from Wesker. She realized how foolish she had been to trust them so easily. Wesker had somehow found her out, and wanted to stop her in her tracks. She barely escaped the Organization with her life, but lost the Las Plagas sample to them.

Now here she was doing missions for various organizations and men of power to keep herself by. She still didn't understand what she wanted in life, and to her, that was childish. Wesker had been her guilty pleasure. She knew he was wrong for her, yet over the years she allowed him to pull her deeper and deeper into his web. Now, four years later, she was lost and constantly having to be on the go to prevent getting caught not just from Wesker, but all the other people and organizations, good or bad, who wanted her dead. What a mess it was.

"You only wear black when you are depressed."

The voice that sounded so velvety and familiar to her made her heart stop. She pulled away from the window, her pulse immediately pumping faster. She knew that voice anywhere, and he was in the room with her. Slowly, Ada turned around, away from the window. She tried to act calm, but she noticed how pale her skin had become.

After four years of running away from him, Albert Wesker had now finally caught up. He stood not far from the front door, a bottle of champagne in his hands as well as two glasses. He was wearing a black suit, as though he had been to a formal party as well. His blond hair was slicked back, and the sunglasses, as always, were neatly on his face.

"How did you…" Ada trailed off. There was no use in trying to gather an answer. She knew this was going to happen some day. She had just hoped that she would be able to avoid it for a few more years.

"You seem surprised. I've been keeping tabs on you ever since the incident in Spain," Wesker explained, setting the bottle of champagne and glasses on the table.

"Yeah, well, so have I on you. How's business with Tricell?" she asked, clenching her fist. She had kept her voice cool and calm, just like his.

"Business is good. I hope to set my plan in motion next month, actually," Wesker chuckled. "And what about you, dear heart? How is business with Don Carpell and Gene-Pool?"

It annoyed her that he knew exactly who she was involved with, but she didn't let it show as she so carefully smiled. "Not near as exciting or dangerous as working for you."

"In that case, let's have a toast," Wesker suggested.

"Why should I do that after what you did to me?"

"If I recall, it was your decision to leave."

She glared at him. "Then why are you here? What do you plan on doing?"

"If you think I am here to kill you, then I am surprised in you, Ada. If I wanted you dead, then I would have killed you as soon as the assignment in Spain fell through."

She felt insulted. "If that is true, then why make me run for four years?"

"I was curious to see what you would do. Seeing as how your life is going downhill, I decided I better show myself to you."

"Glad to hear you care so much," she said, tone sharp.

There was no way that Wesker had come through the front door while she was looking through the window. She would have heard him. That just left the option that he had already been in here when she entered the suite.

She had no idea how she was going to handle this situation. After years being away from him, she had no clue what he could be planning. She had prided herself in knowing him very well, but as Wesker came, she no longer felt she did know him. He seemed to be same as he was. Their small talk reminded her of the old days.

Ada slipped behind the sofa, trying to avoid him at all costs. She knew he wouldn't allow her out the door. She was trapped in here with him. Ada wasn't about to show that it bothered her. She put her back to him, walking for the bedroom. She wasn't surprised when he suddenly appeared in front of her. Even after four years, she was used to his behavior and his superhuman powers.

She glared at him, realizing that their bodies were only inches apart. "Yes?"

"You don't fear me. You never have. I admire that about you," he stated.

"Why fear the Devil when it is he who opens the doors to so many temptations?" Ada quietly replied.

"After your betrayal, it might have been best for me to dispose of you," Wesker said. "But unbeknownst to me, I couldn't allow that to happen."

"So why are you here?"

"You are wearing black. You always wear black when you are depressed."

She snorted. "You think you know me so well."

"If I am wrong then you can graciously decline my offer," Wesker answered, his tone making her shiver.

Here was the Devil offering some more temptations for her. She peered at him suspiciously, but of course as always, she couldn't read his expression. Ada found herself suddenly wanting to touch him. To make sure he was real, though she knew better and reframed from doing it.

She knew she was going to regret this. "What offer?"

"You were always my best agent. I need you back with me. My plans for Africa and Tricell will require your skills. That, and I know you cannot resist the offer to fool Excella Gionne into a trap."

She slowly smiled, knowing she was dancing with death. "Go on."

Wesker twitched a ghost of a smile. "The BSAA, our greatest enemy and the organization that stands most in our way, will fall. Your loyalty with me, of course, will grant you protection all over the world, as it had before."

She couldn't pass this up. Her work with Don Carpell and the company Gene-Pool were getting her nowhere, just a bunch of traveling and boring formal parties. Then again, if she allowed herself to fall for Wesker again, she would be trapped forever. She wouldn't be able to escape ever again.

_It's not like I have much of a choice in the matter…_

So, she graciously dipped her head, just like the time when they very first met and he gave her a proposition she could not say no to. Years of business, affairs, love, hate, greed, and ambition had all mixed together to create this addicting relationship that she could never escape from. He was her guilty pleasure, after all. And she was sure she was his.

Wesker leaned in, kissing her on the temple. "How about that toast then?"

"What are we toasting to exactly?" Ada asked, feeling suddenly light-headed.

He slipped past her, walking over to the table. He poured them each a glass quietly. Ada slowly walked over, her hand gingerly reaching out to take her glass from his fingers.

They held their glasses up, lightly tapping them together. The ding from the glasses clinking together echoed across the suite, and she saw Wesker slowly smirk.

"To temptation."

She couldn't help her own smirk. "To the Devil's genius."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a short, simple WeskerxAda oneshot I felt like writing to pass some time. I know it isn't much, and I was going to try and add more, but couldn't really think of anything to add. So here ya go. Hope it is enough. WeskerxAda is one of my top favorite RE pairings, and I wish there were more of them...sigh. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. Have a good week peeps! :)**


End file.
